


Dragon Age Haiku: DAI Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - Inquisition lore/story/NPC-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scout Harding

Shepherd of the stones,  
watch your flocks, high and low  
in their tangled grace.


	2. Herald's Rest (early morning) [1 FEB 2015]

The dawn flows in squares  
through squares, on woven squares, to glares—  
Sera disapproves.

(No lark greets the morn—  
Maryden in a corner  
hums her own small hymns.)


End file.
